Hypnosis
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: Nathaniel has learned hypnosis. What will he do with his new powers? Find out in this amazing story! Read and Review please! Please also favorite and follow this story, as well as favorite and follow me as an author. It would be greatly appreciated. This story is now complete.


**Summary: Nathaniel has learned hypnosis. What will he do with his new powers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL (My Candy Love)**

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

I walked back into my room from the secret entrance I had. There was a door, where only I can access it, to bring new servants down. The servants I already had: Tiffany, Melody, Li, Charlotte, Kim, Violette, Capucine, Peggy, Rosalya, Joy, and Juliet, were hypnotized and brainwashed by me only just a month ago. Right now, they were getting their monthly conditioning, to make sure that they won't snap out. To put them in their brainwashed, mindless state, all I have to say is the word, 'Cleopatra,' and they are under, taking off their clothes, and underneath are bathing suits with charms on them. They were also barefooted. Those are the types of slaves that I enjoy. Now, since I only have eleven, I need one more, my sister, Amber. Taking the necklace I used to hypnotize the other girls, I walk to her room.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

_Knock, knock_

"Big brother, what do you want?" I snap. He politely asked if he could come in. "Yes," I say, angry. He walked in. "Why are you so angry?" he asked. "My friends aren't answering their phones!" I snap.

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

Amber snapped to me that her friends weren't answering their phones. I walk up to her. "Everything will be fine," I say, taking out a necklace. I then started to swing the necklace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Amber's eyes followed. Soon, she was in a deep trance. I snap my fingers. Amber lifted up her head, and opened her eyes. They had red spirals in them. Just like all of my slaves. "Amber. Please put on a swimsuit that has charms on it, and take off your socks," I say. Amber nodded. "Yes." She stood up, took off her necklace and bracelets, and put them in her jewelry box. She then took off her shirt and pants, and her socks. Then, she put on her turquoise swimsuit with charms on it. After that, she stood at attention. "Follow me," I command. "Yes," she responded.

* * *

**In the secret room... (Still Nathaniel's POV)**

I entered the code, and the secret door opened. Leading down were some stairs. I commanded Amber to walk down the stairs, and she obeyed. Then, I opened the secret door at the bottom of the stairs. There was a large room, and sitting on eleven chairs were the girls I had hypnotized previously, their eyes were open, and they had the red spirals in their eyes. They were under my command. I sat Amber down, placed the headphones in her ears, and turned on the spiral. The spiral activated. Soon, Amber was brainwashed. "Amber," I whispered to her, "You shall return to this state of mind whenever I say the word, 'Cleopatra' and will wake up, without remembering anything at all whenever I say the word 'Shakespeare.' Is that understood?" Amber nodded. "Yes..." Then, I remembered something. "Oh, you will also call me 'master,'" I say. "Yes, Master," Amber replies. I then turn off all 12 spirals and take the headphones off. Then, I grab a special device, a small machine that would attach itself to the girl's swimsuit, and the thing they must be will play over and over in their head, the ear buds in their ears. I set the thing that two of my slaves must be; footstools; so that I can lay my feet on. I've already decided on whom to use: Amber and Capucine. I attach the device to their swimsuits, and I place the ear buds into their ears. Then, I turn on the device. Immediately, the two girls stood up, walked over to where my throne was and got down on all fours. Then, they froze. I walked up to feel if they were frozen, like a footstool was. To my surprise, they were. The devices actually work! Then, I realized that I still had other slaves to command. So, I run to grab two more special devices, and attach them to the swimsuits of Li and Charlotte. Li was forced to be frozen as a snack table, while Charlotte was forced to be frozen as a cup holder. The two girls were on their knees, with Li's hands reaching up to the throne, flat, while Charlotte's hands were flat as well, and they were as hard as a rock. "Violette, Peggy, Kim, and Rosalya, when I snap my fingers, you will stand still, understand?" I asked. The four girls responded with a clear, 'Yes, Master.' I snapped my fingers. The girls immediately became frozen. So, I posed them, and snapped my fingers again. They remained that way, hard as a rock. I commanded Melody to clean the house, and I snapped the four girls out of their frozen state, and commanded them to help Melody clean the house. Melody was sweeping, Violette was mopping, Rosalya was dusting, as well as Peggy. Kim was cleaning all the mirrors, making sure that they all sparkled, for her master, me. Then, I command Tiffany to lick my feet. But before I snapped my fingers, I removed my shoes and my socks, and placed them onto my footstools, before snapping my fingers. Tiffany then started to lick my feet, and then I commanded both Joy and Juliet to make me a snack. They obeyed, and brought me the snacks. Then, I commanded them to get the giant fans and fan me. They obeyed that command too. They started to fan me, slowly, and I ate my snack. Then, I commanded Tiffany to stop licking my feet and wash the dishes. After that, I called my slaves back together, and removed the devices from Li, Charlotte, Amber and Capucine. Then, I said the word Sleep, and they fell asleep. No one knows of my new powers, and that's the way it should be. I left the secret room, promising to come back the next day.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of Hypnosis. Hope you liked! Please Read and Review. (R & R) Also, don't forget to follow and favorite this story, as well as follow and favorite me as an author! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


End file.
